1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rake, more particularly to a rake having an improved construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rake is generally used for drawing together straw, dead leaves, etc. A conventional rake includes a fork portion with a plurality of prongs which are manually bound together by a skilled laborer. Such a conventional rake can not be mass-produced.